Jealously
by WitChan
Summary: Seeing her crush and her crush's special someone, Shauntal gets extremely bitter with jealously. With that, she want to separate the two permanently.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Chapter 1

A beautiful, slightly overweight woman named Shauntal watched a beautiful girl named Caitlin battle one of their fellow Elite Four member, Grimsley. Also, their other fellow Elite Four member, Marshal, and the Champion, Iris, watched near them. Shauntal wasn't near the gang, but instead, she watched behind a huge rock while masturbating. She had a huge crush on Caitlin ever since she saw her for the first time. However, she never shared her feelings to the Psychic.

Speaking of the Psychic, Caitlin KO'd Grimsley's last Dark-type Pokémon, Tyranitar, with her Gardevoir after she told the feminine Pokémon to KO Tyranitar with Focus Blast, which barely hit the Rock/Dark-type. Caitlin and Grimsley shook hand, showing their true class act on one another. "Oh, Caitlin, baby. I knew you would win." Shauntal said as she continued masturbating.

Caitlin's cellphone rang. She got it out of her pocket and answered it. "I wonder who's calling her?" Shauntal said. "Hello? Oh, hi, baby. How are you? That's good. Me? I'm doing good. You're here in Unova? Are you serious? Oh, that's great, sweetie. I'll be there in a second." Caitlin said, talking to her special someone. She hung up.

"Who was that, Caitlin?" Iris said. "Oh, that was my girlfriend. She's at the airport." Caitlin said. Hearing Caitlin saying the word, girlfriend, Shauntal gasped loudly, feeling betrayed, even though she and Caitlin aren't lovers anyway. Then, she went closer to her friends with her head down, broken. "What's wrong, Shauntal?" Grimsely asked. "Nothing, Grimsley..." Shauntal replied with a broken voice.

Seconds later...

Caitlin, along with her friends, teleported at the airport. They went inside, including Shauntal, who walked in slowly. The gang saw a goth looking girl standing at the middle of the airport. Caitlin smiled brightly and so did the Goth. They rush to each other and embraced a hug. Shauntal changed her expression to an angry one. The girls got off each other. Then, Caitlin turned around to face her friends.

"Guys, this is Marley, my girlfriend. She's from Sinnoh" Caitlin introduced her friends to the Goth. Then, she looked at the Goth. "Marley, this is Shauntal, Grimsley, Marshal, and Iris, my friends." Cailtin added. "Nice to meet you guys. Caitlin told me all about you guys." Marley said. She shooked Grimsley's hand first. Then, she shook Iris' hand and then Marshal's hand. The Goth went closer to the angry Shauntal and tried to shake her hand, but Shauntal turned around.

"Humph." Shauntal was being disrespectful to Marley. She walked out of the airport. Marley turned around and face Caitlin and co. "What's wrong with her? Is she having a bad day or something?" Marley asked. "I don't know, sweetie. I should ask her what's wrong." Caitlin said. The gang hear a loud scream coming from outside. It was Shauntal that screamed. "Sounds like Shauntal's having a bad day." Marshal said.

The gang went outside, only to see Shauntal stomping her feet in anger while she squeezed her fists. Caitlin and co. rush to the angry woman and face her. "What's wrong, Shauntal?" Caitlin asked. "Nothing's wrong with me, Caitlin. Just leave me the fuck alone." Shauntal replied in an angry voice, albeit strong. She walked off. "We've never seen Shauntal being angry like this. She always stay happy." Iris said. "Like Marshal said, she's probably having a bad day. She'll probably go back to her normal state, trust me." Marley said.

Minutes later...

Shauntal stomped her way to her own tower in the Pokémon League. Inside the tower, she went closer to her lamb, literature, novels, and books. She grabbed her lamb and threw it at her bookshelf with frustration. She went on her knees and screamed again. Then, she pounded the floor with her fists and start crying. "Why, Caitlin, why?!" Shauntal sobbed and sobbed. She never had a total meltdown like this in her entire life until today.

Minutes later...

Shauntal was out walking in Undella Town, trying to calm her nerves down. She stopped, seeing Caitlin and Marley going inside a villa while holding each other's hands. Shauntal squeezed her fists and got angry. She went closer to the villa and peaked at one of the windows. She saw Caitlin and Marley making out. "God, I wanna kill you so bad, you ugly ass Goth. Caitlin's my girl for fuck's sake, not you." Shauntal said.

Inside, Caitlin and Marley broke their kiss. Then, they removed everything off them. After that, Marley laid on the floor. Caitlin laid atop of her Marley. The two scissored together. They moaned. "You're the cancer of this pretty earth, Marley, and you know it. I hate your voice, I hate your stupid bow, I hate your hair, I hate your shoes, I hate your dress, I hate your name, I hate your face, the ugliest face I've ever seen. God, I hate everything that you have and wear. And I bet your tits are small and perky, your ass is small, and your pussy smells awful, more awful than a strong fart." The Ghost-type Elite Four member rant on Marley despite barely knowing her.

Finally, the Psychic and the Goth came. They panted with joy. Then, they stopped. "I love you, Marley." Caitlin said. "I love you too, Caitlin. We'll live here together until we die together." Marley said. "Oh, Marley..." Caitlin said. The two resumed their kiss. "One day, I'm gonna kill you so Caitlin and I will live together until we die together." Shauntal said.

A few hours later...

Shauntal got out of her tower. She saw Marley and co. standing near the statue. Marley released a Pokémon out of a pokeball. It was Arcanine. Seeing Caitlin, the Arcanine licked her face. "I know you miss me so much, Arcanine." Caitlin said. She gave the Arcanine a hug. "And I hate your fucking dog." Shauntal said softly. Marley turned around and noticed Shauntal was standing near the tower.

"Hi, Shauntal. I'd like you to meet my Arcanine. He's my only Pokémon I own. I love him so much." Marley said. Shauntal scoffed. "Whatever." Shauntal said. "Whatever? Are you really having a bad day, Shauntal? If so, then don't go overboard with stress." Marley asked. "Tell us what's really bothering you, Shauntal. Do it for us." Caitlin said. "You wanna know what's really bothering me? Marley." Shauntal replied.

"Me? What did I do?" Marley asked as she didn't know what was going on. "I know exactly what you did, bitch. You stole my Caitlin away from me." Shauntal replied. "What? Caitlin's my girl and she always will be. If you can't handle us being together, then fuck off." Marley said. "Wow, Shauntal... just wow..." Caitlin couldn't believe what Shauntal just said.

"She's not the perfect girl for you, Caitlin. I am. I can rock your world." Shauntal said. She went closer to Caitlin and grabbed her breasts, making the gang gasped. Marley punched Shauntal on the forehead. Then, she delivered another one on Shauntal. Caitlin grabbed her Marley, preventing her from doing anything else. "I swear, bitch. If you ever touch Caitlin like that again, I'll kill you! Go find a girl to tag with and leave us alone!" Marley yelled.

"Oh, I'll leave you two alone, after I kill you!" Shauntal quickly pulled the pen off the middle of her breasts and threw it at Marley's left shoulder, sticking her. "YOU BITCH! THAT HURT!" Marley screamed. "No one harms Marley like that!" Caitlin went closer to Shauntal and sucker punched her. Shauntal looked shocked. Caitlin looked at Marley. "Are you ok, sweetie?" Caitlin asked. "I'm kinda ok... Fuck, man... That pen felt extremely lethal..." Marley replied.

"Let's go to my tower so I can heal you." Caitlin said. Caitlin and Marley went inside the third tower while Arcanine followed them. Grimsley, Iris, and Marshal were all angry at a shocking Shauntal. "You should ashamed of yourself, Shauntal." Grimsley said. "You definitely need some help, Shauntal." Marshal said. "Just accept the fact that Caitlin and Marley are lovers. Otherwise, you're going to get yourself killed." Iris said. The three walked away, leaving Shauntal in the same shocking mood.

A day later...

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it." Shauntal said as she was talking to someone behind a counter. She grabbed her item and got out of the store. What she had was an item that can eliminate a person's psychic abilities. It was filled with dust. Minutes later, she saw Caitlin and Marley all alone in a route. The two skipped randomly while holding each other's hands.

The purple-haired woman cleared her throat, distracting the two. "Oh, it's you. What the fuck do you want?" Caitlin asked. "Yeah, what the fuck do you want, bitch?" Marley also asked. "I'm here to show you guys a little present. It's for Caitlin." Shauntal replied. She quickly opened the top and threw the dust at Caitlin. "This stuff itches!" Caitlin screamed. "You're looking for an ass kicking, bitch." Marley said.

"I got this, Marley." Caitlin said. She tried to use her psychic abilities, but failed. "The fuck?" Caitlin wondered why she can't use her psychic powers. "Hehehe. Now I got higher advantage." Shauntal said. Marley attempted to assault Shauntal, but Shauntal easily countered her moves. Then, Shauntal skull bash Marley's forehead, knocking her out. Caitlin struck Shauntal hard at the back of her head. Sadly, Caitlin wasn't strong enough to take Shauntal down.

"Now, it's your turn, my pretty." Shauntal cooed. She gave Caitlin an intense punch on the head, knocking the Psychic out cold. Then, she kicked Marley's head. She did it again and again, wanting to crack it so bad. Finally, she stopped. Surprisingly, the unconscious Marley was still alive. Shauntal lifted Caitlin's unconscious body and walked away with it.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh... my head..." Marley finally woke up after being unconscious for a period of time. She didn't see her Caitlin or Shauntal anywhere. "God, I hope Caitlin's ok." Marley said. She quickly released Arcanine out of his pokeball and climbed on him. "Let's go to the Pokémon League, Arcanine." Marley said. The Arcanine speeds off.

Somewhere in Unova...

Caitlin finally woke up. She looked at herself being tied up in a bed. "What the fuck?" Caitlin said. Caitlin tried to release herself with her powers, but failed. It's about time you woke up, my love." Shauntal said as she walked inside the room. "Where the fuck am I and what have you done to Marley?" Caitlin asked. "Let's just say I killed her." Shauntal replied with an evil smirk on her face.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Caitlin screamed. It wasn't helping her. "I won't do anything as long as I have these." Shauntal opened a drawer, showing Caitlin tons of items that can eliminate her psychic abilities. "One pint can disable your psychic abilities for hours, which is good." the evil woman added. She slowly moved her hand to Caitlin's right cheek and rubbed it.

"You monster! I'll never forgive you for this!" Caitlin yelled. "Oh, you'll forgive me, after I rock your world." Shauntal said. She removed everything off her. Then, she went under the bed and pulled an item out. It was a strap-on. Shauntal equipped it between her waists. Caitlin attempted to free herself the normal way, but couldn't. Shauntal went closer to Cailtin's pussy. Then, she raped the defenseless girl. Caitlin screamed and screamed for help.

Several minutes later...

Marley and Arcanine made it to the Pokémon League. They saw Iris, Grimsley, and Marshal talking to each other. "Where's Shauntal and Caitlin, guys?" Marley asked. "She just came here minutes ago and told us she quit being an Elite Four member. As for Caitlin, we're not sure where she's at." Iris replied. "Damn." Marley said. "What's wrong, Marley?" Grimsley asked.

"Minutes ago, Shuantal knocked me out after she threw some dust at Caitlin or whatever the hell it is. I hope she dind't harm my Caitlin." Marley replied. "Do you guys know where Shauntal lives at?" the Goth asked. "Of course we do. She lives in Lacunosa Town." Marshal replied. "Oh, thank you. I gotta get there as soon as possible." Marley said.

Several minutes later...

After checking Shauntal's own house, Marley sighed with frustration. She didn't see anything inside. The house was empty. "Fuck, man. It looks like I gotta search everwhere." Marley said.

Minutes later...

Marley roaming around Castelia City with Arcanine. She stopped and looked at two nerds, Fennel and Bianca, holding each other's hands. "Excuse me, guys, but have you seen Shauntal or Caitlin?" Marley asked. "Sorry, man, but we haven't seen one of them." Fennel replied. "Yeah, we haven't seen the both of them. It's been weeks since we last saw them." Bianca said. "That's ok, guys. I can ask someone else." Marley said.

A few minutes later...

On a route, Marley saw two girls, Elesa and Skyla, making out. "I'm sorry to interrupt, guys, but have you seen Caitlin or Shauntal?" Marley asked, distracting the chicks. "We haven't." the girls replied in unison. "I see. Thanks for replied anyway." Marley said.

Minutes later...

"So, did you find Shauntal and Caitlin?" Iris asked while a red-haired woman was kissing her everywhere. "I haven't, Iris. But, I'll keep trying." Marley said. "Ok. Good luck finding them." Iris said. "And by the way, who's the red-haired woman kissing all over you?" Marley asked. "Glad you asked. Her name's Arianna, my girlfriend." Iris replied. "I see. I'll see you later. Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Arianna." Marley said. "It was nice meeting you too, my Gothic friend." Arianna said.

Minutes later...

"Why are you guys here?" Marley asked her friends from Sinnoh, Mira, Cheryl, Buck, and Riley. "We decided to stay here in Unova. After hearing much from people saying it's a great place to live, the four of us want to join you." Cheryl said. "I see. Anyway, I got terrible news." Marley said. "What's wrong, Marley?" Mira asked. "A fat bitch named Shauntal knocked me out in front of Caitlin. Right now, I'm on a search to find her and Caitlin." Marley replied.

"Why did Caitlin let her knock you out?" Buck asked. "Caitlin's psychic abilities somehow got disabled after Shauntal threw some dust at her. I think the dust prevents anyone using Psychic abilities." Marley replied. "Now it makes sense." Buck said. "We can help you search for them, Marley." Riley said.

"Oh, thank you. You guys are the best." Marley said. "It's what we do best to help our friends." Riley said. "What does this Shauntal look like?" Mira asked. "She's slightly overweight, she has purple hair, a purple skirt, glasses, and red heels." Marley replied. "Now go. We have no time to waste." the Goth added.

Minutes later...

"Excuse me, guys, but have you seen Shauntal or Caitlin? It's extremely important." Marley asked two women, Aurea and Hilda. "We saw Shauntal heading north minutes ago. We didn't know where she went." Hilda replied. "She had tons of small bottles with her. We don't know what she's doing." Aurea said. "She's probably using them to weaken Caitlin again and again. I gotta hurry and find them." Marley said.

Many minutes later...

"Janine. Falkner. I wasn't expecting you two to be here." Marley said. She saw Janine, Falkner, and Roxie holding hands on the ground. "How long have you two been here?" Marley asked. "A year ago." Falkner replied. "Then days later, we meet our beautiful Roxie for the first time and we hit it off." Janine said. "Oh, I'd never forget that day. It was splendid." Roxie said.

"That's nice to hear. But anyway, have you two seem Caitlin or Shauntal. I've searched everywhere." Marley asked. "Well, we didn't see Caitlin, but we saw Shauntal entering a house in a desert a few hours ago. We don't know why she entered it." Roxie replied. "That fat bitch probably have Caitlin hostage there. I gotta hurry and go there." Marley said.

Minutes later...

After telling her friends were Caitlin and Shauntal are located at, Marley headed her way to the desert, alone. Marley's friends wanted to join, but Marley told them she want to rescue Caitlin alone. In the desert, she went on and search for a house. Minutes passed as the Goth continue to search for it. Then, she gasped, seeing a house far away. "Fucking finally, man!" Marley exclaimed with happiness.

The Goth rush her way to the house. Then, she bust the door open with her strong boot. She looked shocked, seeing Shauntal looking at her while fucking Caitlin. "Marley, baby. You finally came." Caitlin said. She had bruises everywhere. "Damnit... you're alive." Shauntal said. She got off Caitlin and removed the strap-on off her. "Of course I am, you fat bitch. Now you die." Marley said.

"Heh. You won't kill me. Let me put my clothes on first and then we fight to the death." Shauntal said. "Ok, bitch." Marley said. Shauntal put everything back on her. As soon as she put her glasses back on, the Goth quickly tackled her on the ground. Then, she punched her nemesis hard on the forehead an delivered another one. "Go, Marley!" Caitlin exclaimed as she was cheering for her Goth.

Shauntal countered the sixth attempted from Marley and skull bash her to the floor. Shauntal got up and attempted to slam on Marley's body with hers. However, Marley kicked Shauntal's face with both her boots, cracking her skin cloth. The bleeding Shauntal was nearly unconscious. Marley got off the floor. Then, she kicked Shauntal's face as hard as she can. "Bitch." Marley said. She turned her attention to her Psychic and smiled. Caitlin smiled too.

"Let's get out of here." the Goth added. "Yes, let's get the fuck out of here." Caitlin said. Marley untied her Psychic. "I gotta find my clothes first." Caitlin said. The Psychic looked under the bed and saw her clothes. "That was easy." the Psychic added. She grabbed her clothes, shoes, and socks, and put them on. "Now let's go." Marley said. The two head to the door.

"You two bitches aren't done with me yet!" Shauntal yelled. She got up. Both Caitlin and Marley charged at her. Shauntal, however, countered their incoming assaults. She threw Caitlin near the drawer. Then, she overpowered Marley with a dangerous looking suplex. Shauntal turned around and face Marley. The Goth was nearly unconscious. Shauntal grabbed Marley's hair, making the Goth face her. Then, she grabbed her sharp pen nearby.

"Time to die, bitch!" Shauntal yelled. There was a sudden crack on the back of Shauntal's head. She collapsed. Marley looked relieved. "Oh, thank god. You saved my life." Marley said. She got up and gave Caitlin a hug. Caitlin hugged back. What Caitlin did was cracking Shauntal at the back of the head with one of the small bottles. Both dropped tears outside their eyes.

"I love you, baby. I really do." Marley said. "I love you too, my precious Goth." Caitlin said. They broke their hug. Then, they looked at Shauntal. "You do think she's dead?" Caitlin asked. "Hopefully yes." Marley replied. "I'm... still... alive... bitches..." with a surprise to the Psychic and the Goth, Shauntal barely spoke to them. The purple-haired woman slowly got up. Marley quickly reacted by grabbing Shauntal's pen and stabbed her in the stomach multiple times. Shauntal collapsed. "Stay dead, bitch." Marley said. She spit on Shauntal. Then, Caitlin aggressively kicked Shauntal and spit her too. After that, the two finally got out of the house.

Weeks later...

Marley and Caitlin was sitting on the edge of a bridge while holding each other's hands. Also, they hummed beautifully. They were all alone. But, someone else headed their way to the bridge while holding a bottle of dust and a pen. It was Shauntal, who had miraculously survived weeks ago.

The End


End file.
